True Families Apart
by Kilania
Summary: Lucia was a Cloud Uni. And she had been deceived by one of those she had trusted most, so she set out to reunite with the family she had been seperated from for fifteen years. But the reunion is not as joyous as she thought it would be...rating to be safe
1. Discovery and Reunion

_Calabrus, the Cloud Aisha who ruled the sky sat upon a deep cloud-formed throne right now, in his stormy palace. Lightning bolts flashed from the high gray ceiling above, and he sighed. His dark mood was afflicted on that around him, unfortunately. He had recently visited an Air Faerie, who helped him control his outbursts that could be deadly for Neopians traveling by air. He bent down and listened, and then a Floud bumbled through a pillar, and the pinkish gray of it reformed behind the confused petpet. Calabrus smiled gently now, and patted the little guy before it drifted off, humming to itself. That one had been in his little hospital for quite some time, after a sleepy nurse gave it carrots by accident. Rule one: Never feed a Floud carrots. But he seemed fine now, although a trifle more absent-minded. The lightning flickered once more, and receded. The great domed ceiling became white and puffy, and a white Faellie fluttered in, all excited over something. Calabrus lifted his stately head, and rose up from the throne, hovering face-to-face with the visitor. He listened intently, then the Faellie extended a paw and gave him a small letter. Curious, the Lord of the Skies opened it. There were three words, written in elegant, flowing script:_

**She has arrived.**

Lucia fluttured happily around the blooming garden, accompanied by the tinkling of fountains and the songs of several Carmarillers, glad to be in such a beautiful garden. Her slim Cloud-painted form wove around tree trunks now, and she couldn't help but let out a trill of song. A tall Aisha emerged, and Lucia stopped and inclined her head respectfully.

"My lady."

The other halted at a comfortable speaking distance, and spoke in a melodious voice.

"Lucia. Do you enjoy your time here?"

The Uni was puzzled that the great Aisha Enchantress would ask her such a question.

"Of course. I love it here. It is so peaceful, but..." she trailed off, unsure of how to express that nagging feeling.

The Enchantress smiled. "You long for the skies, my dear little Uni." A bell rang in Lucia's mind.

"You were once an Aisha, were you not...?" questioned the Lady of the Wood. Her eyes probed Lucia's face, searching for answers, but she had a funny feeling that the Lady knew the what the answers were already. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I was, but Wings morphed me into a Uni for an avatar when I was ten years old."

The Aisha nodded. "Did he ever tell you how you were adopted?" Lucia shook her head, light blue mane flying.

"No. He didn't. Whenever I asked, he just got a pained look in those brown eyes and turned away, pretending to be busy." Her voice grew bitter. "I gathered up my independence after the first time he wouldn't tell me, and I finally became ready to leave at 18- so I did. It's been two years. I'm twenty now." She had a distant look in those blue eyes, then snapped back to attention as the Lady nodded and spoke.

"Then it is I who must tell you, before you must leave." Lucia lay down in the manner of a Gathow, forelegs stretched out front and back legs streched straight out back, listening intently to the ethereal purple Aisha. The Lady sat down also, on a conveniently positioned boulder.

"Do you know of Calabrus, the Cloud Aisha?" Lucia murmured a soft 'yes'. "Well, he was married to Culariean, another Cloud Aisha, in his distant palace, far off among the clouds. They had a daughter- she had her father's eyes, a deep blue. But her slim form was like to her mother- refined and elegant. Well, when that daughter was three years old, Culariean took her for a little fly around, unknown to the Sky Lord. He had one of his moods, and a raging storm caught them, and they were seperated. The last the desperate mother ever saw of the child was a tiny light blue and white figure spiraling downwards toward Shenkuu." Wings had lived in Shenkuu all his life. "...Then one young farmer, freshly independant from his family and eager to start his own life, had taken in a little green Eyrie. He had just put the little one, Greenforest Wings, to bed, when a loud crying startled him, and he leapt up and hastened to the open doorway." Greenforest was her adopted brother. "...He saw a little Cloud Aisha, and took the child in and cared for her. However, when he went to paint Greenforest blue, for some unknown reason, the brush slipped and the Aisha got painted instead. Undetarred but shaken by this mistake, the man continued to care for this stranger and loved her as much as the other." She paused and looked directly at Lucia. "The man was Wings. And the kid was Lucia."

So here it was at last. The truth of her her childhood. Lucia stood up from the unfamiliar posture, wincing as she stepped on her long, sweeping tail by accident. She was dressed in a gardening smock, and Uni gardening boots. The green boots were new and shiny, a present from the Lady of the Wood.

"Wings knows. He does not expect you back anytime soon. Calabrus and Culariean do, however. I have sent word to them when one of their messenger Faellies stopped by on the way to Faerieland. She smiled slightly at the memory, then started walking away. "I left some supplies for you. Farewell." Then the Aisha Enchantress vanished into the waiting trees. Lucia stared after her for a moment. The silent air filled once again with song, now accompanied by the buzzing of Buzzits. She looked down at the lush grass and tiny pale orange flowers with a delicate scent. She inhaled the smells of the Earth, then turned her face to the Sky, and admired the flawless blue, studded with white clouds. She grabbed a pack leaning against a brown trunk, and put it on. Then the Uni put her face toward the sky, her home, and her destiny. She launched herself into the air with giant beating wings, and now an expectant wind pulled her onward in the direction of the Cloud Palace where her father and mother lived.

It had been three day's journey through clouds that Lucia could pass through, albeit ending up getting damp or plain, soaking wet. Luckily the weather had been favorable, and the whole journey was pleasant, at least until Lucia bonked her head on what appeared to be a solid cloud. She flew back slightly, astonished, and massaged her horn ruefully with a free hoof. Of course, this must be the edge of the domain. She flew up, and began to literally walk on these odd clouds. Perhaps a a few minutes underway, Lucia saw something that was totally out of place, yet seemed to fit: Grass. She sighed with relief as her hooves sank into the luscious, springy, dark green plants. Each blade seemed to be outlined with a faint greenish light. Then she saw another thing, or rather felt. Her hooves were not sinking into the grass. They were just brushing the very tops, yet she felt no strain as if something was not pulling her up, just letting her walk in such a manner. Trees appeared later on, strange trees whose roots were buried in cloud. The wind was insistent up here, still nudging the Uni West. Then she crested a rise, and gasped. Right there, in a valley of stormy grey clouds, was a huge, white and slightly pinkish palace. It rose up many stories, topped with turrets and edged walls and she could just make out a gigantic doorway. She swallowed down her nervousness and...was that _fear_? Then with slow, deliberate steps Lucia proceeded down into the gentle ravine.

It was deeper than she thought, and took her about five minutes going down. Flying down, actually, for the rest of the way, over treetops. The door opened inwards, silently, apperently no one in sight. Then she tossed her mane proudly, adjusted her smock, and strode foward, boots squeaking pleasantly on the hard tiles. She passed many great halls held up by pillars, and then two smaller doors opened inwards to a smaller hall. There was a throne at the far end, with a majestic figure sitting upon it. The figure straightened in shock. Lucia walked toward him, then stopped and inclined her head respectfully.

"My lord Calabrus." She looked into her father's eyes, those dark blue Aisha eyes.

He spoke, slightly wavering at first, but then the voice became stronger as he progressed.

"My daughter, Lucia. It has been too long...I am sorry that you ever left. Got lost. It was my fault there was a storm that day. Forgive me." He got off that throne and knelt, then stood up. Lucia saw a tear in the corner of Calabrus's eye, then she embraced her father once again, for the first time in fifteen years. They hugged for a lnog time, happy to be family again, happy to be reunited. Then a tall Aisha, robes long and sweeping, ran in. She practically tackled Lucia.

"Lucia! It is I, Culariean. Your mother." Lucia cried out in joy and gave her a hug too.

"How could you think that I would ever forget your name, Mother?" A small Floud floated down from the ceiling. It is said and commonly thought that Flouds do not have, or very rarely have feelings, being so absent-minded and blank, but right now this one...This one was filled to the brim with the joyous revels below him. Such a family reunited could stir even the emptiest of hearts. Next, Culariean backed off, and appraised her daghter critically.

"First of all, we need to get you a proper robe. Oh dear, how I wish you weren't a Uni." Lucia's smile faded. She murmured sadly,

"It was not my choice to be so. I was given the potion against my will and better judgement; alas, someone had to be morphed for the avatar." Both of the parent's eyes filled with horror. They placed trust and honor above much else in virtues, and for a guardian to morph their Neopet, their charge without the other's consent was unthinkable. "...He poured the green Uni potion into my drink when I wasn't looking..." Lucia sighed again.

"Do what with you may do, Lucia. Do what with you have. Such is life." Calabrus consoled her; then stepped away. "I have much work and jobs to do. Being the Lord of the Sky is difficult. The _Cyodrake's Gaze_ is sailing today, soon, and I must calm the storm that would otherwise smash their ship to smithereens. I am just afraid it might be The Drenched again...my apologies." He walked off, hurrying to an open window, then he launched himself out of it and winged away. Culariean turned back to Lucia, a smile on her face, but she thought it was a little wistful.

"Your father is terribly busy, I'm sorry that it had to be this way. Come, let me show you to your room." She beckoned to her, then glided to yet another door. The Uni sighed, and followed the Lady of the Sky.

Her new room was beautiful, and simple. A window large enough for her to fly through was thrown open, letting the sunset sunlight stream in and the scent of cherry blossoms wafted through the air. The bed was a simple white, and the ceiling was pale blue, painted with artistic clouds, frolicking Faellies, Faerie Harrises, Cirruces, and Flouds. She also had a natural wood dresser and a tall mirror framed with heatless fire. She accidentaly hit a little indent on the back of the mirror, and the odd little flames flickered off. She tried it again, satisfied when it proved to be a switch. The rug was obviously a cloud substance; her hooves sank into it, unlike how they hovered above the grass. It was irrisistably soft. Lucia looked through the drawers, and changed into a Leaf vest and comfortable wrap trousers. She went barehoofed.

Finally, she improvised a desk by moving the short drawers by the bed, and sitting on the covers, then putting a well-worn, striped notebook on the top of the drawers. She stook out an air faerie pen and wrote in the shimmery blue ink.

_Today is the first of June. I have arrived at my home, the palace in the Sky. My parents are very busy, but I love them very much and they love me. I am glad to be with them again after fifteen years. They are Calabrus, the Lord of the Sky, and Culariean, the Lady of the Sky. Both are Cloud Aishas. I was born a Cloud Aisha but, you know, I was morphed at ten years old. Ah well. Such is life. _

She was done. She closed the notebook and carefully packed it away in her hiking pack, then laid out a fresh new gown for the next day. Tired, Lucia fell onto the bed and soon was fast asleep. The stars glimmered, much closer than before, and one shot across the night sky, not hidden by clouds. The moon was bright and clear, a thin waxing sliver that shined brighter than any other.

The next day dawned pale and fresh with the smells of mint and lemon swiftly dressed, but a tired Culariean met her at the doorway. "Calabrus is having more than a spot of trouble with The Drenched. He won't be back for some time."

"Wait...Why don't you play with me instead? I brought a Faerieland kite!" cried Lucia desperately. She saw her mother hesitate, then she replied slowly, eyes downcast,

"I'm sorry, but I must visit the outer edges of the clouds for a while..." Culariean left as quickly as she had come.

Lucia stared at the empty doorway. _'Why are they ignoring me? I thought they were glad i was back!'_ Sad, she changed into a silky grey gown that more befitted her mood. She passed the day strolling around the inner gardens and exploring the nearly empty castle. She made friends with a Faerie Seti, and they raced the day away. Her new friend, Seli, was remarkably fast. She could sometimes beat Lucia in a race, and Lucia was extremely fast too. They finally stopped panting, and drank water in a garden. But despite this, her mood went downhill. Her parents were ignoring her, after a fifteen-year absence. She had thought they would be nicer. Perhaps she had done something wrong? Then an idea came to her frenzied mind, She would go help Calabrus defeat The Drenched, save The _Cyodrake's Gaze_ and save the day. Then they couldn't ignore her. She dashed to her small room, Seli following curiously. She threw on better traveling clothes: Namely, a tennis shirt and gypsy boy trousers. Both were sturdy and of well-make, and she also packed a fanciful seaweed dress, and Meridillian chainmail for extra protection. She wore a Lucky gold Uni Horseshoe necklace, and tucked its gleaming chain and symbol bown the front of her shirt so the sparkle wouldn't show when she needed to be "Sneaky". She hesitated, grabbed her pack and put it on, and flew out the window before common sense could catch her. Seli followed, eager to accompany her new friend.

-Disclaimer- Calabrus is NOT mine, though Lucia and Culariean are. Seli is going to come by soon. LOL!

Good thing I fed the plot bunnies already. You could give them some dessert though! ;)


	2. Tempest Tossed

It was the third of June, and Lucia was nearing the storm. Seli was peeking out from inside her backpack, flying energy long since spent. Lightning flashed, and Lucia was buffeted by winds. These did not care that she was the daughter of Calabrus. These were under the control of another entity- or rather, enti_ties_. She stopped and strained to hover in the air, and called on her powers. The wind died down a little bit, and a ship far below that was getting tossed about by monstrous waves had a slight repreive.

She noticed it and swooped down, careful to stay out of their sight. But The Drenched saw the little Uni, and combined their powers in one fell blast. WInd howled. The Sea roared, and far, _far_ above, Calabrus reeled back, astounded and for the moment, beaten back by this new effort. He recovered quickly and applied his will to the fury again. But that was all The Drenched needed to splinter the main mast with a wave. The mast was destroyed and wood pieces fell down onto the ship and into the water. Lucia barely heard a yell of fright and desperation before it was abruptly cut off. A wave of horror washed over her. Someone had been in the crow's nest. She darted to the ship, and grabbed the far side railing.

None of the crew saw two pale hoofs clutching the rails. They were too busy hanging on for dear life to anything they could get. The sail was ripped apart and slashed through by a gust that carried some timber with it, but Lucia saw a swiftly sinking yellow figure. She swooped down and snatched the limp form up, and attempted to rise again. Something in the water grabbed her hind leg, but Seli dived down bravely and clawed it. The thing let out a soundless squeal and let go, and the trio burst out from inder the water, a driving current pulling them away from ths ship. Lucia was unable to fly; her wings were soaked and straggly. It was all she could do to hang onto her pack, Seli, and the stranger whose life she had just saved. '_I wish I had never left home... but if I haven't, this one might be dead by now... strange how fate plays with you...'_ The ship was out of sight now.

They had been floating for what seemed like hours, ever drawn away, but kept aloft by that insistent current. It was cold, but every now and then it was hot, and Lucia learned to spot steam rising from the water in the hot spots. She braced herself, but each time the heat was just a comfort after the coldness and stopped them from freezing. It never lasted for so long as to scald the castaways. Finally, Seli cried something out. Lucia opened her eyes and gasped. There was a small island ahead of them.

Land! They were right before it when she saw something else: A slight purple shimmer above it. Then they were in danger of being bashed on rocks, and Lucia hauled her cargo around the pelirious obstacles. They narrowly missed a pointed, jagged boulder studded with sharp corals, but she just kicked out hard and they were swept around it. Seli helped Lucia crawl onto land, and she rested her cheek for a moment on the sand. Then she came to a start, and carried the stranger farther up the beach, where a jungle was just beginning, but the sand was cool and dry. She examined the stranger. He was a yellow Aisha, perhaps in his twenties. He had a strange hat- a discolored red and dark, faded green in stripes, and it was pointed. He stirred, and coughed up some water, but did not wake.

She sighed again, and flew to grab some branches and coconuts off a tree. She set them up for a later meal, then lit the branches afire with an ability, Torch. Seli bounded over to the fire, and dried herself, ever so elegant. Lucia could almost have laughed, due to how funny and serious the Faerie Seti looked, but the dire situation prevented her from that.

She weighed the possibilities: They were in no state to fly away, and she didn't think the Aisha could fly anyways, they had mostly only coconuts to eat, and The Drenched were patrolling the waters. Moodily she stared into the fire, her forelock falling over her eyes. The petpet patted Lucia's silky fur with one long paw, then stretched out for a nap. Her fur was all fluffed up, and Lucia idly smoothed it down, then let herself enter her mind and dwell on matters involving escape, and her parents. It was sunset by then, and the red sun was sinking, becoming swallowed by distant grey clouds. Enticing aromas of coconut, fresh rain, and exotic flowers tinted the warm air.

She was interuppted from her thoughts when the Aisha coughed again, and sat up, dazed. He saw two large blue eyes staring back at him, and he yelped in surprise, then coughed. His golden-green eyes rested on the Cloud Uni, confused, then they flicked to the Faerie Seti, then around the island, then back to the Uni's face.

"Wh...Who are you? -cough-" Lucia waited patiently for him to realize things. After several awkward minutes, understanding dawned in his eyes as the other remembered.

"You _saved_ me? Where'd you come from? This island...?" Lucia nodded, then shook her head, mane flying.

He nodded back then said, "Is my crew ok? The last I remember was being in the worst storm I've ever experienced at sea, then a wave eliminating the main mast."

Lucia spoke for the first time since he had awoken, rather softly. Her voice was musical.

"I think your crew is fine. I was swept away by a current, and it was all I could do to keep you and Seli over there, that Faerie Seti alive. My- The storm will be done. The ship will not be destroyed. Neither will they. But that tempest was the work of The Drenched, and I'm afraid going into the water would not be advisable right now. My name is Lucia. I live in..." She paused, then chose the least specific answer she could give without lying. "...I live in the clouds, on the outskirts of Faerieland." '_Waaaaaay outskirts.'_ she thought.

He extended a shaky paw. "Hoban. Navigator of the _Cyodrake's Gaze_. Thank you for saving my life."

They shook hands/paws/hoofs. "Where are we?"

The Uni shook her head. "I don't know. Want a coconut?" She tossed one to him. Hoban nodded his thanks, broke it open and drank out of it. He made an appreciative face.

"I know I shouldn't make light of this, but at least I can eat something better than Bonju's cooking." They both laughed.

"I'm mostly vegetarien now, thank Illusen. When I was a child, I loved eating meat... Wings told me I had to be restrained to stop from getting at petpets walking around. He took me to Illusen, and she helped me by giving me a modified Illusen's Potion. Now..." She stopped. There was still that strange, animalistic desire in her, but she had quelled it down so far that she was sure it was gone forever. "...Now I like all sorts of fruits, veggies, but NOT Chokatos! Yuck."

They both laughed.

"Don't eat me!" Hoban joked, grinning. His wet hat perched comically on his head, and his two sticking up ears were flopping slightly with the vibrations of his laughter.

Lucia felt her heart lift. Sure, she was stranded, but with two new friends that would help ease the loneliness. Together they could devise a plan to escape- but she had a nagging feeling this would not be as easy as she thought it was.

_'Too right you are, my dear.' _thought a Drenched sister, looking up and out from her hiding point in the water, grinning evilly. _'Too right you are.'_

-----Authors Note-----: Sorry for the cliffhanger! ;D I just love them. Looks like Hoban, Lucia, and cute little Seli are in for some MAJOR trouble with The Drenched. Not good, when they happen to be super-powerful and extremely evil.

Hoban isn't mine, nor are the Drenched. Credit to Neopets for those characters. Thanks for inventing them for me!

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on readin'!


	3. Depressing turns

The next day was bright and sunny, and very, very hot. Lucia had discovered a cool spring, and she jumped in it, still in her traveling clothes, glad to be in fresher water. It was very relaxing, and she let herself drift away for an hour, enjoying swimming around, getting out and pushing a watching Hoban in, laughing at his comical grimace and playing a game of Coco Catch with Seli and Hoban. Seli would flutter up and catch the coconut in her paws, then bat it to Hoban, who would then toss it fast at Lucia, and so they played that game for several more hours, happily absorbed in its simplicity. Hoban grinned when he caught a paticularly hard one, and Lucia laughed when Seli caught the nut in her mouth instead and tried to toss it that way.

The same doubt lurked at the back of their minds, waiting to pounce at the right moment. They had managed to push it back the first time, but the next day was rainy and chilly, with some distant thunder and bright lightning flashing away. The tropical rain poured down, but Lucia worried that the shower was too long to be typical. It rained and rained, a cubic mass of falling raindrops. She had climbed a slippery tree and sat at the top, pondering and gazing inland. She turned and saw Hoban trying to fish from a low rock, and she waved and called out. He turned his head, smiled, and waved back, mouth opened to reply, but then his eyes flew wide open. He clutched the rock, now partly in the water, and the thunder got louder. Lucia heard a call, and saw Seli fly over to her in alarm.

Lucia leapt down from the tree and dashed across the sands. She waded into the water, to Hoban's rock. The water had gotten very deep, so she was swimming with churning strokes. Hoban grabbed her outsreched hoof, and she pulled harder on his arm, trying to free him. Realizing force was best, she secured her hold on his paw and heaved back, wings straining. They flew upwards, then crashed onto a larger outcropping. A gigantic sharklike thing came with them, then it flopped back into the water, teeth still bared in a soundless cry that it had been foiled. They huddled together on the rock, saw the last gleam of a silver-bright fin, then the strange being vanished back into the water.

"What was that?" she asked Hoban. He just stared blankly back at her, shook his head, eyes still a little dazed. Then she saw two long scratches running down the other's leg. "You're hurt! Here." she exclaimed. She passed a gentle hoof over it, then it closed up and some color went back into the yellow Aisha's pale face.

"I am quite advanced in healing skills. I believe it is a water faerie that blesses you with the Heal power, and I have studied with the Healing Springs faerie." She answered to Hoban's unspoken question.

Just at that moment, Seli fluttered down from the palm and nudged a coconut toward Lucia. She murmured a soft word of thanks in a strange jumping growl, and Seli responded likewise, only in welcome.

"Earth Faeries know much of the languages of animals, and I also learned it firsthand and with the Library Faerie."

Hoban noddded, and his soggy cap slid back and fell off his head. With a muttered curse, he grabbed it and put it back on.

"You have long been with the Faeries, it seems." His tone was flat, nuetral, but Lucia thought she could detect a glimmer of..._Jealousy?_ In those fathoms-deep eyes. She looked away into the jungle, sighing inwardly. Too many questions about her past. She hoped Hoban would never meet DarkestDusk, a Peophin who all too much history, history best forgotten by those she told it to. But Lucia never forgot. Hoban would have a field day questioning her.

"Not only with the Faeries, but with other great beings. Like..." She hesitated, unsure whether she should mention her lineage. She decided against it in a sudden flash. _'He might not trust me ever again, and both of us will be in more danger if someone else got to know about me.'_ "...Like the Aisha Enchantress, the Kyrii Explorer, Jake the Explorer...he was funny, but rather prone to sarcasm sometimes. I have questioned Jazan, and held a small council with Fyora and Taelia..." He sat silently until Lucia finished with the council. Seli had flown over and settled in his lap, and he was stroking the Faerie Seti absentmindedly, until she fell asleep under his soothing stroking. Lucia pointed toward Seli. "You two get some sleep. I'll take first watch, you take second, Seli will take-"

"Third." He finished for her. Then Hoban crawled a short ways off and fell asleep, head resting on a small pile of sand covered with a leaf.

The night passed uneventfully, apart from Lucia waking up Hoban, then Hoban waking up Seli for the different watches. But had Lucia's keen eyes been watching in the hour before dawn, when all is still, she would have seen a slight unnatural ripple on the cold waters, and a little bit of a fin vanishing into the surf. But the Seti saw nothing but for darkness and moon gleaming on sand and rock.

Now Lucia took it upon herself to explore the island. She insisted that the others should stay, but they insisted that they would follow her no matter what. So now she found herself resignedly hacking away, the leader of an adventrous trio: Herself, Hoban walking rearguard, Seli curled upon his shoulders.

Hoban groaned, "How much farther? You know i'm used to clambering about a ship, not tramping about some Fyora-forsaken palace of weeds!"

Seli snarled at some gigantic scribblets on the ground, and they scurried away. Now it was Lucia's turn to moan in complaint and disbelief.

"What?" Questioned the Navigator.

"See for yourself. But for your sake, be careful!" She gestured in front of her, and flung a fore-leg out to stop him from falling into a deep and wide crevice that just rose out of the dense underfoilage. He stepped back, eyes wide, and Lucia muttered something very impolite under her breath, eyes fixed on the gaping hole. Seli curiously flew over to it, and was going to fly over, but Lucia snatched her tail and pulled her back- just in time! A cloud of angry steam shot up, and it would have boiled the petpet alive.

"I guess this is it. Let's go back." said Lucia, turning tail on the obstacle and heading back the way they had come. Hoban lingered for a few seconds, but a screech arose from the depths of the jungle, and he jumped and hurried to catch up to his partners. They slept the entire night without posting watches, for the long hike and trudging through sticky mud and over clinging roots had left them exhausted. The moon waned, and now it was cut in half. Slowly, at first imperceptibly, the air chilled on that tropical island.

Lucia awoke shivering. She gave a start when she saw little icicles hanging down from trees, and wondered why little white things were drifting down. Then her mind cleared. _Snow?!_ This was a hot and humid island? How could there be snow? But there it was, lazily descending from the heavens. She looked up at the thick grey clouds, and gave vent to a tiny rant of more colorful adjectives. The clouds had a slight purplish tint around them, and far off in the distance, she could see it was clear skies and sunny warm airs. _Magic_. Lucia got up, noting that it was falling more steadily now, and the flakes were getting larger. She shook the other two and whispered,

"Get up. There's going to be an 'ell of a snowstorm soon. Don't ask me why, or how. We need to get to shelter. I saw some suitable boulders with a good dry cave. We're heading there to last it out." Indeed the two did not believe her at first, but their eyes took in the scene and they nodded, then silently packed up what few belongings they had and followed Lucia. She led them up a little climb over strong boulders, and pointed out a cave. It was quite dry inside, and fairly cozy. They lit a fire and sat silently, not wanting to say anything about their misfortune to land on an enchanted- indeed likely evilly enchanted- island. Finally Seli broke the melancholy silence with a little whimper of hunger. She fiercly nudged a coconut against the wall, and it broke. She ate and drank out of it eagerly, not caring about what a coconut Jubjub would say if he saw that moment.

"Rawprrrr" she p'rred and r'ared for a little while after finishing, then took a pile of leaves and settled herself down upon their odd furry softness. The corners of Lucia's mouth creaked a little upwards.

She commented, "You know, Hoban, what our dear little friend is sleeping on right now, those leaves used to be used for lavratory paper in Mystery Island. They still are, in the native parts." Hoban chuckled and replied,

"Hopefully she doesn't know that." He indicated Seli, who was quite oblivious to their animated discussion. She was busy dreaming about pink clouds in the shape of bananas, and flying Snowbunnies giving her full powers over Coltzan's Shrine. (Note-Not Possible)

Lucia laughed softly, a clear trill. Her blue eyes were alight with merriment, but soon it was replaced by hopelessness as the enormity of the situation engulfed her. Two inexperienced Neopets and a petpet were trapped on an enchanted island, and evil things lurked the water while temperatures and land formations could change drastically in the space of a night. They could not fly out. They were trapped. For-

_'No! Not Forever! '_ But her words rang hollowly in her ears, and now Hoban looked at her, his face reflecting her own desperate thoughts. How would they escape? How would they escape, before the evils of this island destroyed them?

The wind began to howl with an unearthly noise, and Lucia willed some rocks to move to mostly block the entrance, letting in some fresh air, but not all. They huddled together, unwilling inhabitants taking refuge from a cold tropical storm.

-Authors Note- : I would just like to thank Hoban for letting me put him through some more near-drowning and near-death-at-sea again, although this story is stationed before the _Cyodrake's Gaze _comic. Which is not mine, it is from Neopets. Thank you TNT for creating that comic; it inspired me partially to create this story, if you are reading this right now. Thanks for all the reviews! ;D I'll keep on writing and writing! (Even if there are no reviews when you read this, I'm sure you will post one for me! -.^)


	4. Teetering on trouble

The small, stranded group shivered, and moved closer to the fire. The snow had stop some time ago, now replaced with a bitter, biting, piercing cold. Hoban was well-outfitted for the cold, in a fur coat aquired from the depths of Lucia's pack. She had given him that, ignoring the protests, and silencing him with a youd-better-take-it-or-else glare. She now hunted through, and with a resigned and melodramatic air, took and shook out a long dress. She vanished into the "Dressing crevice" as they had taken to call it in the two days trapped within the cave, and Hoban could not hold back a snort of amusment at the dress. She fixed him with a baleful stare, then looked down and plucked at the shash at the furry collar. It fell off, and she tied it to her backpack. It was a Miss Prissy Snowflake dress from the NC mall, and Lucia was not too happy about wearing it. But it was very warm, and of excellent make. She was able to run in it fairly well. But barely three silent minutes later, Hoban suddenly let out a great shout of hysterics. The other two looked at him quizzically.

"I can't take it any longer! Here. I hid it from you, at first, so I could see what ridiculous outfit you'd make up!" From behind his back, he revealed a bundle, which spilled open more winterwear, mercifully, pants instead of skirts.

She harrumphed good-naturedly and snatched up a pair of clothes identical to what Hoban was wearing: Blue Jumper, Ski coat over that, furry leggings and boots, thick mittens, furry hood pulled over her head, pale blue forelock falling over her eyes. She changed into those then came out again and lay by the fire, staring at the cieling. Presently Hoban and Seli heard her murmuring a poem, or song, to herself:

"Live the snow. Laugh the Light.

At which great price,

May I acheive such a height?

Brought down by Betrayal

Betrayal of those you love.

From below and above,

I seek out Betrayal,

Betrayal seeks out me.

I shall never Live the Snow,

Laugh the Light,

Cry the Dark,

Walk the Waters.

Myself shall do it for me."

She finished. Then mumbled, "That made almost no sense, but it fits...in an odd, enigmatic way."

Seli made a curious shrugging movement, sleek fur shining in the flickering light, then rested her head down upon the leaf pile again. The rest of the day passed much the same: Sleeping, eating, telling stories, poems, singing a few songs, and giving out little bits of gossip from their towns and daily lives. Seli declined to join in, and just spent the day humming, listening, eating, and sleeping. Around sunset, They felt the air grow warmer. Too late, Lucia realized the danger they were in now.

"Everybody get out! Run! The snow will melt and flood, and we might drown if we get stuck in here!" She heaved aside the entrance boulder, and it tumbled down with a _crash_. The rock shook, then a trickle of water came in. Now it was getting terribly hot- Hoban estimated 34 degrees C. The sun was shining brilliantly down upon them as they struggled out against a tide of melted snow and ice, and leaped onto the sands. Seli let out a cry of alarm, and fluttered to a palm tree. She vanished from sight among the thick leaves for a moment, then the whole head of the tree came off, Seli with it. Hoban strode up, and peeked underneath the mess. Seli flew out at him, snarled, then dragged it to Lucia. She hurridely patted the furious Seti's head, who calmed down in response.

"This is a palm cabbage. She thought you were going to take her treasure, but I told her that you will share. They are very edible. Come on." She ripped off a leaf, and chewed it. A blissful expression came over the Uni's face. Hoban grunted. "I'm an Aisha, not a Kau or a Uni. My old relatives were carnivores. I suppose I could have some, though." He shrugged slightly, then took the proffered leaf. He made a gesture of apology to Seli, who ignored the reconcilation and continued with ripping into a chunk.

"I guess Seti's are herbivores," He commented, eyes fixed warily on the creature. Lucia smiled, and swallowed.

"Most are. However, some petpets have been mutated and prefer meat. I have had the misfortune to come across a Tyrannian Gathow in my travels, and it was one of those rare petpets that hunted in the wild, only seeking innocent civilians as their prey. I fought it off, however. It was only a level 2, probably escaped, from its unfortunate owner. Or it might have eaten them...Poor thing."

She stretched, content with the pleasant warmth, and they took turns going into the jungle to change into summer clothes. When it was her turn, Lucia went a little way into the foilage, climbed a thick tree partways, and was shielded by hanging vines. She glanced dispassionatly at the soaking wet Tennis Shirt and gypsy boy trousers, which is what she would have worn. On an impulse, Lucia put her hoof in the pack and felt around. Her probing hoof touched upon something dry, so of course she pulled it out. "It" was a fanciful seaweed dress. She stared at it for a moment, conflicting emotions roiling around her thoughts.

"It's a rum go, but..." She mumbled. "Naw, confusticate this!" She slipped it on, then put on winged altadorian sandals. Walking sedatly out, back to the camping spot, she felt a little more cheerful. She sat down and gave Hoban a shy smile, then directed her attention to a backpack strap that didn't really need adjusting. Hoban looked down too, and an awkward silence grew between them.

"So...do you come to islands like this much?" He asked politely, then immediatly wished he hadn't. How stupid of him; of course Lucia did not come to enchanted islands much. But she did not seem to notice his slip of tongue, just gazed into the distance, then looked at Hoban, then looked down.

"I've only been on Mystery Island, if thats what you mean. Very nice there. I was first trained there, and the Techo Master is very wise. He once said to me, 'Never test water with two feet.'...." She paused, and looked into the Aisha's eyes. "Do you understand what he meant?"

Hoban shook his head ruefully. "Nope. But, well...It's pretty dark. I'll take first watch." Lucia smiled tiredly in thanks, and moved closer to sleeping Seli. Her head drooped down, and her eyes closed. The night passed.

'_Today is the day after yesterday. Yesterday we had the melting snow._' Lucia thought, yawning. The sky was leaden-palled, and even as she watched, a few _plinks_ of rain resounded. But it was a light rain, and she welcomed the freshness. It was still sweltering hot. So Lucia playfully nudged Hoban awake, and Seli leaped over to rest on the Uni's shoulders.

"Wha...?" Hoban groaned, then got up.

"First one to the ocean is a mutant Slorg!" Lucia called, already sprinting away. Hoban became fully awake at once with the challenge, but he realized he had no chance of winning this race. Instead, he jogged down, and splashed into the cool waters.

The threesome had already forgotten about the danger.

Now Lucia jumped off a slippery rock with a blood-curling yell, and did a cannonball into the water. Hoban laughed out loud at this ungraceful approach to swimming from one who was very serene and dignified. She got up, and flew to another rock. This time, she executed a perfect swan dive. Hoban waded in farther, and swam to a floating strand of kelp. He grabbed for it, intending to toss it at Seli swimming near, but the floating kelp..._recoiled_

In a flash, Lucia was there, but others were faster. The "kelp" rose out of the water and growled. It was a Maraquan Gallion. They gave nasty nips...but this one looked like it was capable of more than that. Then three more beings rose out up of the water, and Lucia realized the ferocious Gallion was the least of their problems...

-Authors Note- Major cliffie! Hopefully you R&R'ed. Please review! I write better with comments on my mind about the previous chapters. Sorry if the cahpters seem, short, because I have to type in bigger text format- healthier on the eyes. Try it. Also carrots are good for eyesight. Lol! ;) Review!


End file.
